


Wake Up, Lazybones! (I Love You)

by ababadaboop



Series: That Escalated Quickly [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Saying I Love You, Sleepy Sex, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ababadaboop/pseuds/ababadaboop
Summary: “Y- do you know that your ass is, like… right on my-”“Yeah,” Mal grins lazily. “How d’you think I woke y’ up?”





	Wake Up, Lazybones! (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> short but sweet!

Mal wakes up to arms wrapped around her torso and breath, hot and damp, on her back. Alex clings like a starfish, always has. His legs are nestled right up to hers - in fact, the whole of his body is, head to toe. Which means that their bare skin, hot with sleep and proximity, is sticking together with sweat. It’s a little gross. It also means that his erection is pressed directly against her ass. Huh.

Alex has always been a light sleeper, too, which means it shouldn’t be too hard to wake him up. Mal squirms into his embrace, deliberately rubbing against his cock. He shifts unconsciously, hips jerking slightly. She does it again, he responds again - this time, with a small sound in between a grunt and a moan. Mal feels arousal swirl up in the pit of her stomach. She continues grinding against him, cock hardening as she does.

Finally, there’s a long, sleepy yawn. “G’morning,” Alex rumbles. He clears his throat, brings a hand up (presumably) to rub at his eyes. The movement shifts his body just slightly… “Oh my god,” he groans, sounding embarrassed. “Mal.”

“Hm?” Her voice comes out scratchy, too.

“Y- do you know that your ass is, like…  _ right _ on my-”

“Yeah,” Mal grins lazily. “How d’you think I woke y’ up?”

“Oh my god,” he mumbles again. “Fuck youuu.”

“‘S too early in th’ morning for that, but you can always jerk me off,” she offers.

Alex rolls his hips experimentally. “Jesus. How long’ve you been at this?”

“Mmm, few minutes. You already had a boner when I woke up.”

“Ah. Yeah.... dream,” he explains, sliding his arm back over Mal.

“Was I there?” she teases.

“I’unno. Felt good, ‘s all I know.”

“Tha’s fair.”

“Well, you getting me halfway to coming w’thout me even bein’ awake for it isn’t,” Alex grumbles. And suddenly, his hand is firm on her cock, and she gasps. He laughs quietly. “Payback.”

“Eh. ‘M not complaining.”

“‘Course you’re not, you’re gettin’ off.”

“Yeah, an’ who’s doin’ that?”

“Shut up.”

Mal laughs.

“But you seriously decided t’ wake me up by fuckin’... grinding on me?”

“Worked, di’n’t it?”

“Well, yeah, but then I woke up with this fuckin’ boner tha’s not gonna go away ‘nless I do somethin’ about it.”

“Lucky I’m here, then, innit?”

“Whatever,” he mumbles, stroking his thumb over the head of her cock.

“Ooh, hel-lo.”

Alex groans. “Don’t fuckin’ talk like that when I- when we’re… sex.”

Mal giggles. “‘When we’re sex?’”

He twists his hand. “Shut up.”

Mal obliges, happy to simply let him touch her. His hand moves slowly on her cock, but his grip is firm. She rolls her hips, effectively stimulating both of them. Alex moans softly against her back, shifts his own body.

“Mal?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Mal feels a wide smile burst onto her face. “I love you too, you sap.”

“But we’re gonna have to take such a shower, babe.”

“We needed a shower anyways. ‘Cause of last night.”

“Mm, yeah. Sex will do that.”

“You got jizz on my tits.”

Alex snorts.

“Really?”

He keeps giggling. It’s contagious, and soon Mal is laughing too. They fall into a bubble of laughter, feeding off of each other, for several minutes. Alex breaks the spell first.

“Sorry,” he mutters, though Mal can still hear his smile.

“No big deal. Didn’t kill your boner, I see.”

“Did yours. Can I still touch you?”

She considers for a moment. “No thanks. I can still get you off, though?”

“Only if you want to.”

“I do.” Mal shuffles around, turning onto her other side. “On your back?”

“Sure.” He moves, too. Mal slides her hand up his thigh, teasing, before she takes hold of him. “Mmm.”

Her strokes are slow but firm, twisting slightly on the upstroke. Alex rocks his hips gently as she touches him.

“Love you,” Mal murmurs, kissing the side of his neck. “You’re wonderful.”

Alex doesn’t seem too concerned about giving an answer, instead moaning softly and leaning into Mal’s touches. She shifts herself slightly to lean over Alex, a much better angle to kiss him from. His mouth tastes stale from sleep, but she has no doubt hers is the same, and she’s not bothered, anyways. His lips are gentle, synchronized with the movements of hers, the tenderness almost incongruent with the soft wet sounds their kisses make.

Mal twists her hand, rubbing the ridge under the head of Alex’s cock, and he gasps, hips twitching upwards. She laughs slightly, but brings the hand back down, stroking him firmly, and delights in the little noises he makes every time. She runs her thumb over the head, caressing silky-soft, hot skin, coaxing whimpers from Alex and droplets of precome from his cock.

“Beautiful,” she says firmly, pressing a hard kiss to the line of Alex’s jaw. “You’re beautiful, ‘Lex.”

“Ah- h, fuck,” he groans. “You’re - love you, Mal.” He tilts his head towards her, and she obliges, leaning into the kiss.

“Love you, too,” she mumbles. She rubs her thumb again over the now-slick head of his cock. He’s a familiar weight in her hand, firm and heavy, and his reactions are just as recognizable.

“Close?” she asks between kisses. Alex nods, moans as she squeezes him more firmly.

Mal hums in acknowledgement, kisses him just that much deeper, tongue teasing against his. He squirms, on the edge of impatience, and Mal leaves one more kiss on his lips before she pulls back to speak.

“Come for me?” Her voice is low, sensual right next to Alex’s ear, and he groans softly, arching his back as he spills over her hand. She strokes him through it, knows just when to take her hand away before it’s too much.

Alex pulls her in for another kiss, even as she wipes her hand on the sheet.

He holds her face in his hands. “I love you.”

Mal’s smile is soft, but genuine, warmth in her heart spilling into expression on her face. She touches her forehead to Alex’s. “I love you, too. So much.”


End file.
